Wish we could turn back time
by Professor Elf Wood
Summary: One shot! Wrong BWL ! Based during 7th Year of Hogwarts, The war is about to start but there is a celebration for the people who are going off to fight. People can walk up and say some words but Harry confesses something that will change the war completely. It's a speech over his years of Hogwarts which shocks people to the core. What is the revelation? Grey ! Harry
1. Chapter 1

Harry glanced over at his twin and a rush of hidden affection way overpowered by anger mixed with jealousy washed over him. He watched as Lily and James sat next to him, happily living their lives as if there never was another son that started disappearing as they started loving Charlie more and pushed Harry back, further and further.

He gave Charlie one last look before volunteering. He walked to the stage and listened to Roland to introduce the next speaker, him.

"We have our next speaker, Harry Woodley, to say a few words. Harry thanked him as he switched places with him.

"Hi everybody. Um, well I guess my names Harry Woodley, also known as Blurryface, nobody, looser, Squirt, Stupid shit, etc." He looked at his school mates who all looked down with guilt written all over their faces. He smiled softly but sadly before continuing. "I guess you're wondering what I'm doing up here because I've never really done anything except get good grades, study in the library and disappear randomly from time to time. But There are some things I want to tell you guys before I leave, things I want to set straight."

"In my first year I saved Hermione Granger from the troll in the bathroom after I heard her screaming as I wandered down the halls for peace and quite instead of going to dinner. The troll was trying to attack her so I killed it. I didn't want to but it was the troll of Hermione. Later on into the year I realised that Voldemort had possessed a professor, namely professor Quirrell. I soon figured out that he was after the Philosophers stone, I watched him closely for a few weeks when I woke up to a feeling that someone was in danger and I knew immediately that Quirrell had gone after the stone. I got to the chamber the stone was hidden in and found Charlie unconscious and Quirrell/Voldemort about to kill him. I duelled him and came out on top. I left before Charlie could wake up and let him take the credit." He stopped his confessions as people was shouting liar at him with all sorts of horrible, degrading names.

"I swear on my life and magic that what I just said and what I'm about to say is the absolute truth." He pulled out his wand and cast _lumos_. It worked. He whispered _nox_ before putting the wand away. When Harry looked at the crowed they were all looking stunned, shocked, horrified and more.

"In second year I figured out Voldemort had managed to get back into the school through a horcrux in a diary. This time a female student was possessed by it and let a giant basilisk loose on in the school which petrified multiple students. When I saw the last blood message I knew I had to get down there and so I did. I saved the girl, I saved Charlie again and I killed the basilisk and the Horcrux Voldemort." The crowd sat silently as though they were too shocked to do anything except watch and listen. "I let Charlie take the credit again."

Third year I found out Peter Pettigrew was still alive and acting as a students pet in his animagus form. That was the same year Sirius escaped Azkaban. I saved Charlie and Sirius from 100 dementors with my Patronus. I also saved Sirius from the kiss by letting him escape because he was innocent, thrown into Azkaban because of something Peter Pettigrew did. Sirius spent 12 years in Azkaban because he wasn't allowed a trial. I, once again, let Charlie take the credit."

"Fourth year. Well, you all know that Charlie and I were forced into the tournament because Hogwarts put me in and some crackpot death-eater disguised as Mad-eye Moody. I watched as Voldemort screamed at his followers for picking the wrong kid. The wrong Boy-Who-Lived. He still used Charlie for the ritual to gain a better body. I then got Charlie and I out of there before Voldemort challenged him to a duel. I let Charlie take the fall and hid in the shadows of depression, for reasons I will talk about later."

Fifth year was the year I save the entire Order of the Phoenix, Charlie, and some other students because I smashed the thing Voldemort was after by crashing into Charlie. I heard the whole thing and wish I didn't. I then scared Bellatrix Lestrange into retreating back to her master, not before severely injuring her. I stepped back and let Charlie have the spotlight once again."

In my sixth year as soon as I saw Dumbledore's blackened hand I knew what had happened. I went around the England, searching for Voldemorts other Horcruxes as he made more than just one, I found five. He made six with his seventh part in himself. Dumbledore took Charlie with him to find some but I'd already dealt with them."

This is my seventh year and I can tell you that Voldemort will attack this school in a few weeks. I'm not a death-eater, nor do I support him in any way but I can't help you fight because I won't be here. The part that I want to really say though is to Charlie." Harry paused and swept his eyes across the crowd who looked at him in wonder, shock and amazement. His eyes locked on Charlie then moved to Lily, then James. They looked back at him and he saw recognition sweep across Lily's features.

"Charlie. Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days, when our mama sang us to sleep. But now, now you don't know me, you don't remember. Lily, you remember don't you. You know, you've figured it out finally, after 13 years. James, I think you'll figure it out soon. The thing Voldemort was after was a Prophecy, a prophecy made by Professor Trelawny. It went like this.

 _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..._

 _Born to those who have twice defied him..._

 _Born as the seventh month dies..._

 _And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,_

 _but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not..._

 _And either must die at the hands of the other..._

 _For neither can live while the other survives..._

 _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._

Dumbledore found out that the child was either Lily & James Potter's or Frank & Alice Longbottom's. Neville was born first so Dumbledore wrote him off. But Lily was having twins." He watched as the smart people's eyes widened at this. He nodded at them. "Charlie was born at 11:47pm, their other son, Harry, was born at 1:00am according to the birth certificate. But he was actually born at 11:59pm of July 31 according to the memory of a nurse. October 31st, Voldemort entered the Potter hideout in Godrics Hollow. He stuns James and Lily Potter before choosing a Potter twin to kill first. He shoots the killing curse, it rebounds and hits him. Bits of house fall on the children, creating a scar on one child which is healed with some dark residue around it. Dumbledore see's Charlie's scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt and immediately jumps to the conclusion that Charlie is the child of the prophecy. Lily and James Potter start neglecting Harry to the point where he disappears and they don't even realise or remember about him. Harry learns to sit back and watch everything from the sidelines, resentment and anger building up inside of him. Then he gets his Hogwarts letter and here he his. Harry James Potter, godson of Sirius Black, forgotten son of James and Lily Potter, forgotten twin of Charlie Remus Potter." Harry watches as the crowd realise implications what he was saying.

"Where is the Potter boy then huh? Where is he?" Harry smile at the speaker.

"Standing in front of you."

Harry saw Lily start crying, James stare at him in plain distress. Charlie was staring at him on confusion and anger.

"Where's you scar then Harry? Are you the prophecy child or the other one?" He lifted up his shirt to show the people his scar. A red, irritated phoenix, wings spread open, covering his heart.

"When ever I'm close to Voldemort or his soul, my phoenix warns me by whispering in my head where he is or who he's possessing or what he's in. If Voldemort is feeling a bit _angry_ with someone or something then my phoenix burns. The angrier he is the more the phoenix burns so it can get pretty painful at times."

" Oh and Charlie, Lily, James? Ponder on this for the rest of your lives cause I ain't coming back with _you_. Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days, when our mama sang us to sleep. But now you messed up." Harry smiled at Roland in thanks and walked off the stage, he got to the great double doors of the hall before he stopped and turned.

"By the way, I'm not coming back to England, ever, not to help you with Voldemort because I've got nothing left here except Hermione, Luna, Neville, Sirius and Tonks but they're coming with me so I guess this is goodbye." With that Harry walked through the doors, disillusioned himself and walked to the disapperation point outside the grounds and left Britain for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys,

I apologise for leaving the short story like that so I made a kind of summary to show the end, what happened, etc. I know it's not a true ending but I kind of just wrote it down to get it down and this happened so I let it be. Any tips or opinions would be greatly appreciated as always.

Thanks for sticking through my useless posting if you were following this story. Also, I think I might make a second end for what Harry does with his life, free of neglect and hate. Maybe even do a few sub stories of his life in separate chapters if I can find the time? I'm not sure though.

As soon as Harry James Potter, formerly known as Harry Woodley, left, the hall erupted into chaos. People were screaming at James and Lilly Potter left, right and center. There were shouts of disbelief, horror, anger and abuse. All of which was being hurled at the two parents that had left their child for dead. Ignored, neglected and unnoticed. What had affected the crowed the most was how their careless action had essentially left their survival in the hands of an ordinary, slightly below average, teenage boy who had no idea how to fight a war, and Dark Lord, like he previously thought he had. Without their saviour Britain would fall at the feet of Voldemort and there was nothing they could do about it.

Dumbledore looked on in horror at the situation that he had no control over. Every single one of his attempts at silencing the crowed was ignored. He could see the panic and fear on the faces of the three Potters and could do nothing by watch sadly as the foul messages were thrown at them. It was clear to him that the Potters would no longer be accepted into the public as the high standing citizens they had once be. They were now the lowest form of scum that could exist. He could do nothing about it because associating himself with them would make him almost as hated. He could not allow that to happen, not with Voldemort so sure to attack the school soon.

Lilly watched as her son, Charlie, began to realize exactly what Harry's speech had meant. He had been lied to. His whole life he thought not only that he was the saviour of the wizarding world, but that he was an only child. Lilly hated to think what his son's thoughts regarding her and James were now that everything they'd kept hidden for so long had finally come out.

Charlie was horrified. Nothing made sense to him anymore. He had a brother. Not only did he have a brother, said brother was his twin and he'd never known. Harry had known but never told him. Lilly and James must have known that Harry existed because they brought him into the world at the same time as himself. Why had no one bothered to mention that small fact to him ever before? Anger sparked in his stomach and it slowly boiled. His thoughts then skipped to hearing that he wasn't the real boy who lived. Charlie had no idea how to process this piece of information. Especially since it was a rather important thing to know. After all, Charlie had been put through rigorous training programs for most of his life. But, now that he thought about it, he never felt as good as some of the other kids in his year even with so many hours of training. Questions seemed to circle through his mind; Why didn't Harry ever say anything? Why did his parents never look into it? How would such revelations affect their lives now? Why did Harry not want to save Britain? The questions didn't stop.

There was one person who was absolutely gleeful about this crazy, once in a lifetime, show. Rita Skeeter had watched the entire thing with rapt attention, her dicta-quill writing as fast as Harry spoke. She was positively elated at the story that would come out of this. Her viewings, and therefore her pay, would shoot up and her life would become far more interesting. She was already thinking about how to put this together to make the Potter family look like the worst family to ever walk the earth. Her hands rubbed together subconsciously as she thought, creating the perfect picture of someone plotting something absolutely nefarious.

Harry Potter walked down the path of the school to the large, heavy gates of the exit. He took a deep breath before pushing them open and walking to the apparition point. He left with a small pop, never looking back. Not realizing the pandemonium that ensued at his revelations.

Wizarding Britain fell two weeks later. Lord Voldemort knew that, if he wanted, Harry Potter could come back and destroy him as it was so said in the prophecy. But until he did, Voldemort would lead Britain through a whole new age of darkness. Producing fear and terror in the minds of all light and grey wizards and witches. He never influenced across borders because doing so would ensure that the rest of the world raged war against him and he knew that what Britain had in power was nothing compared to anywhere else so he would wait. Wait until Harry James Potter came to end his reign of power. Until then, Britain would shiver and crumble under his harsh, unforgiving rule.


End file.
